The Story
by xemoxangelx666
Summary: “I thought I lost you, Sasuke.” she cried out. She’s crying…why? When I’m here for her now? Why didn’t she cry when I left?...


Summary

Sasuke & Nana

Nana is a year younger than Sasuke

Met at the age of 15

When Naruto became genin and met team 7

Got together at age 16

Married at age 17

First child at 18-Haru

Sasuke left at age 20

Nana was 19

Haru was 2

Naruto & Hinata

Naruto and Hinata are the same age as Nana

Got together at age 20

First child at 24

Second child at 25

First born(now) age 6

Second born(now) age 5

Married at age 26

Key:

Nana's pov

Nana's pov telling the past

**Sasuke pov**

_My pov telling the future-5 years after Sasuke came back_

A/N i had the key in color...but it doesn't work here

*Disclaimer*

I don't own any of the Naruto characters or plot line. They are the creations of Masashi Kishimoto.

I only own Naruto and Hinata's kids, Nana and her kids and this small plot line.

//The story//One-Shot//Sasuke Uchiha//

This is my story…our story. It should never be told…I remember it like it was yesterday…

'to love your brothers rival. Funny those two would fight over the smallest thing. Just to see who is better. But my brother always lost…even if he did his best to win. Even after he losses… he always has that smile on his face. Never give up…he usually tells me.

I can't believe he'd ever smile like that…since the villagers hate his guts. They hate him because of the demon that's inside of him. The Nine Tailed Fox.

They all treated him like dirt…maybe even worst. But he never let it get to him. that's what I like about him. We are usually seen together…I loved to spend the whole day with him. Always by his side…no matter what.

Even when he became a ninja…I'd go with him to met with Team 7. I'd make lunch for all of them. I know I didn't have too. But I just wanted to feel useful. They tread me kindly Sakura, Kakashi,…but Sasuke. He wasn't the one to talk.

I was happy to get him say a FULL sentence to me. Not a word or two. But, I never seen him smile once…his eyes were full of hate. I wanted to make him smile.

One morning I saw him watching the sunrise. I think he noticed me standing there watching him. It was beautiful…the sunrise. We were standing in the forest never a lake.

I walked up to him a sat down beside him, he was lying down in the grass. I could feel his eyes on me. I turned around and gave him a sweet, innocent smile. He looked away from me and just stared at the sunrise.

After that day, I'd meet him in the same spot in the morning. No words were exchanged between us. We just enjoy each others company. After a week of meeting in the morning. I found out that his birthday is in two days from now. I didn't know if I should get him something. If I do, what would I get him? I don't know what he likes or even his hobbies.

The day of his birthday I went to the lake earlier than I usually do. After a while I felt someone behind me. So turned around…he was sitting in the grass. He seem down for some reason.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You're turning 16 today, you should be full of joy." I say to him. He was a year older than me and Naruto. "That's it! Its my birthday! I have to hind from all the fan girls…I can't stand it!" he yelled out.

"Wow! You just said four sentences." I joked…it didn't help. "It must suck to be you." I finished" Yes, it does! Last of the Uchiha clan, number one rookie, great grades…I hate it all." he told me. "Why? I'd kill to be in your spot…" I whispered as I looked away from him.

"Why?" he asked me. " Look at me Sasuke…I'm weak. I'm useless. I can't do anything!!!" I yelled the last part.

It got quiet…finally. I kneed down by Sasuke and I kissed him on the cheek. I stood back up and watched the sunrise. He was shocked…he had his hand on the spot were I kissed him.

"Wh…wh…what was that for?" he stuttered out. Smiled at him. "Cause I didn't know what to get you for your birthday…so why not a kiss?" I explained

After that, he talked to me every now and than. Just a simple hi or goodnight thing.

Then, I met another one of my brother's friend, Shikamaru Nara. The smart ss as my brother puts it. He had an I.Q. over 200. But he's down right lazy, we became great friends…very fast.

Then one day my brother told me that Shikamaru asked him if it was okay to take me our for dinner. I said yes

After dinner he was walking me home. But I saw someone walk out of my house. Sasuke…what did he what? He looked at me and Shikamaru …he was mad, about want? He looked at Shikamaru with hate in his eyes. He walked off…

Once in the house I asked Naruto why Sasuke was here. He said he just stopped by and asked for me. Why was he asking for me?

Then I just remembered that the next day was my birthday…how could I forget?

The next day I went to the lake…where I usually meet Sasuke at. He wasn't there. He wasn't with Team 7...weird he never missed practice.

So that night I went to his house, he was on the roof. So I made my way up to him. I sat down beside him. He wouldn't even look at me…what's wrong with him?

He broke the silences… "You know I never really cared when we met in the morning or when you cooked for the team. Usually I hate people who try to befriend me…mainly the fan girls. But when I saw you with him…I don't know. 

He stopped talking and stood up. He was looking up towards the night sky. I could tell by the looked on his face, that he was deep thought, I didn't know what to say…so I stayed quite.

"It's just…I just couldn't stand it! To see you with another man. I hated when I saw you with him. To see you laughing with him, seeing him make you smile…I just couldn't stand!"

This was the first time I'd seen Sasuke like this. But as he said that he still wouldn't look at me. I stood up and looked towards the sky… beautiful. The bright stars and the moon.

"It's just…I guess I just fell in love with your smile, your laughter , your company, and more importantly…I fell in love with you. I didn't plan on doing so…it just happened. When I saw you having fun with him. Nana I want to be the one to make you smile and laugh."

I couldn't help but smile…he is stupid. Stupid enough not to noticed…that I too loved him. I jump up from where I was sitting and ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Took you long enough" I whispered into his ear. "What???" he asked me in shock. "You think I met you in the morning for nothing? Cooked you your favorite food? I wanted you to noticed me. Not like the other girls, but just being kind to you and respect you. Plus, give you your space. I waited for you to trust me…to think of me as a friend, not just some weird girl. Even Naruto noticed…must be how I acted in front of you. More lady like"

He turned around to face me and…'

"All right time for bed." a male voice said from behind me and the kids. I look back to see my older brother, Naruto. "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." I explain to the children. "Dad! I want to hear the rest of the story." the 6 year old girl yelled at my brother. "No, you two have school tomorrow morning. As will as Haru. Now, off to bed. Mother will be up soon." Naruto explained to them. So both of the girls ran up the stairs to their rooms. "You too, Nana. You should be going home and get some sleep. Plus, I still don't know why you tell them the same story over and over."

True, they have heard this story many times. Me and Haru said our good-byes and left. "Why?" he asked. "Why what?" I asked. "Why do you kept telling them the same story?"

"Cause they like it…I guess." was my reply. "You know its been 10 years since you last saw him." he reminded me. I look down…taking interested in my feet.

"I know…I know." I answer back. "I heard that they spotted him in the Sound Village….I wonder. "Mom, remember he promised….he will come back to you someday." he tells me as we continue walking home. Yeah, I remember, he wanted to get stronger to kill him… Itachi Uchiha, his older brother.

Word on the wind…they found a body in a village…they say its Itachi. Which means someone was strong enough to kill him.

But some say that Itachi was the one who killed Sasuke. I don't know which one to believe.

13 long years of being Nana Uchiha…the 10 years without him…. were the longest.

He did promise…but he promised me that he will be back in 2 years. I wonder if he forgot about me or just didn't care. I don't know what to believe anymore.

Funny thing is that I didn't even cry when he left. I knew from the beginning that he only really cared about killing his brother. Even I wasn't good enough to make him stay…I wasn't good enough for him. But that night he told me he loved me…he yet again promised me happiness, a life together, and to be with me forever.

He turned around and faced me…he was smiling! A true smile. "I love you Nana Uzumak." he said very loud….like he wanted the whole world to know. "I was wondering if you loved me too. Cause you never really yelled pushed me away from you." I tell him truthfully.

"Oh, I wanted to give you something…for your birthday." he said as he took something out of his pocket. "How? I never told you my birthday." I was shocked the only person who knew my birthday was Naruto. He smirked 

"Yeah, I asked Naruto…so I hope you like it." hw whispered into my ear as he put a necklace on me. It had a very detail rose on it. It was beautiful. " I love it….I love you."

He held me close and gave me a very light kiss on my lips…my first kiss. I started to blush…I could feel it. We stood there like that….holding each other…for who knows how long.

" Nana, I promise I will make you happy and always have that smile on your face. I promise to be with you forever. I promise." he whispered to me.

I smile at him…I knew he would keep his promise. "I too, promise to be by your side and help you when you need it. And to love you always." I promised him.

We got to the house around 12am, it seem like everyone in the village was asleep. Haru said goodnight and went to his room. I went into my room….something was different, out of place.

I felt like someone was watching me…but no one was there.

Then I heard something…foot steps. Some else was there in the house…in my room. Nothing…no one. So I just got in the shower.

**Seeing her after a long time…I felt like crying. Yes, I still love her. I wonder if she still loves me. And our son…a true Uchiha. **

**This room hasn't changed since I left. Looks like she was waiting for me. All my clothes are still here, also all my kunais…even my head band.**

**I wonder if its too late to come back home. I wanted too, but I wasn't strong enough.**

**Wait…the water stopped running…so where is… "Who are you? What is your purpose here? What are you doing in my house?" she asked me. She had a kunai at my neck. Drawing blood from my neck.**

**How could I not sense her? She didn't know it was me. "So you've gotten stronger? To hind your chakra like that." I tell her. I heard her gasp…**

**I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. She's even more beautiful…I step closer to her. I had to hold her, kiss her again.**

**She stepped away from me. "You…you came back." she whispered out. She was shocked…and she looked scared. Why scared? "Yes, I have." I say. It was quiet….the whole room.**

**I could hear her breathing…short and long. She walked up to me… her eyes, she was about to cry. I hugged her…I missed her so much.**

**"I thought I lost you, Sasuke." she cried out. She's crying…why? When I'm here for her now? Why didn't she cry when I left?**

It was a cold night…no stars could be seen nor the moon, So it was dark out. I left the house while Nana was asleep with Haru. I kissed them both before I left the house…my home…my family.

I needed to go and get stronger, so I can kill him…Itachi Uchiha. My brother.

I was right in front of the gate of the village when I heard someone behind me. It was Nana.

"So your just going to leave me and our son?" she asked me with anger in her voice. Crap…it was hard enough to leave…but now with her there watching me leave.

"I'll be back some day. I promise." I say to her. "DON'T you dare promise me something, if you know it's a lie. A promise you will never keep." she yell at me. "Even now your breaking your promise."

She walked closer to me, her eyes were full of pain, hate, and sadness.

"I'll be back in about two years…I will be back. I promise, I won't lie to you Nana. I still and always love you and Haru. I will come back for you two." I tell her and a kiss on her cheek.

She looked at me…"Go….I thought I was good enough to make you stay. I guess not. I was never good enough for you wasn't I? You say you love me…then why are you leaving?" 

She turned around and started walking away from me. "Think about that Uchiha. You don't know what you're leaving all behind, just in order to get stronger. You will lose everything your home, friends, and your family."

I just looked down…I can't face her. "I'll wait for you. I won't cry for you…and beg for you to say. But I won't stop loving you. Crying won't help, I know that for sure. So Uchiha it should be very easy now to leave. But remember this I might not be there by your side, but I'll be in your heart."

She stopped and turned around and smile…a weak smile. Not the one I grew to love. "Don't break your promise Sasuke. Or my brother just might kill you for leaving me and breaking my heart."

With that she left. I just walked off without a word. But her words were in my head. 

"Why are you crying? I'm home." I tell her. "Because I love you, you idiot. I missed you. I miss you." she cried out. "I love you, Nana Uchiha and I promise to be here for you." she looked up at me. "You and your stupid promises." she laugh out. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"So you've finally came home, huh?" someone said from behind me. "You know I was wondering when I'd met my own father, again." Haru said standing there in the door way. He had a smile on his face.

"I hope you will forgive me?" I asked Haru. "Only if you don't make mom cry again and none of you promises." he tells me as he walks into the room. "Of course."

The next day we went to Naruto's house. I was shocked to hear that Naruto ended up with Hinata. 

It was good to be home….I missed my friends and my family. Maybe even my fan girls, I'm just happy that they have their own families now.

"I still can't believe they have two kids." I say to Nana. "Yeah…it wasn't planned I can tell you that. It just happened the way Hinata tells me." Nana explained to me with a smile. "But Naruto as a father? He's an idiot." I joked. "Yeah I thought that too. But look he is a great father and uncle to Haru." she explains to me.

"I feel bad for not being there for you and Haru. I wasn't there to watch Haru grow up." I whispered out. She stopped walking and looked me in the eyes. "Its okay he doesn't mind. He's just happy that you're here now. Plus, now you can teach him how to be a better ninja."

True…I will teach him to be the best ninja out there.

I was happy to see him again after so long. Naruto was kind of shocked to see him again…he also seem mad at the same time.

But all in all it turned out for the best. I have Sasuke back and now I have a wonderful family. Haru and Sasuke are always together now, training.

So I'm happy with my life. "Let's go home" I yelled as I ran towards out house. We both ran home.

_"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" Nana yelled as she came into the kitchen, were Sasuke and Haru sat eating breakfast._

_Sasuke stopped mid-chew….looking at Nana then to Haru. "What did you do…Haru?" Sasuke asked the 17 year old boy. "Me? What did you do?"_

_Nana walked closer to the very scared Uchiha. Dropping something on the table in front of him. Sasuke looked down at the white object in front of him._

_"What is this?" he asked Nana. "Just look at it and you'll find out." she told him. The Uchiha picked the object up off the table. Sasuke looked at the object in shocked. He looked up towards Nana. Nana just stood there and smile. "You're…you're…….pregnant? What? How? Who?" the Uchiha said aloud._

_Haru just sat there amused. "Yes, I am. What?…I'm pregnant. How? You should know who, since you did it. And who? You, you idiot." Nana explained to the poor shocked Uchiha._

_"How long?" Sasuke asked finally able to understand what's going on. "Two months and I blame you." Nana joked. "Why?" Sasuke asked her. "Cause I'm going to be fat and ugly and you won't love me anymore." Nana said sadly._

_Sasuke got up and hugged nana. "Never…I will always love you. No matter what. And I'm happy to have another child. Haru's going to be a big brother."_

_Haru got up and smiled at his two loving parents. "Can't wait, I hope it's a girl."_

_"Boy or girl…I'll love it with all my heart. And I love you two both." Nana whispered to her happy family._

_Nana had twins, a boy and a girl named Kyo and Leah(lee-ah). Nana and Sasuke loved them both as well as Haru._

_This is their story of love….._

The End

Written by

Natasha

Aka

Shikamaru Naru


End file.
